In general, a capacitor includes a laminate in which a plurality of dielectric layers are laminated, inner electrodes provided between the dielectric layers of the laminate, and outer electrodes provided on end faces of the laminate so as to be connected to the inner electrodes and each having an extending portion extending to a first main surface. For example, a plating method is used as a method for forming the outer electrodes. In the case where the extending portion of the outer electrode is formed by this method, an underlying electrode layer is formed in advance on an area where the extending portion is to be formed, the area being located on the first main surface of the laminate. The extending portion of the outer electrode is then formed on the underlying electrode layer by a plating method.